True Blood Brothers/Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede Trick Zoey
(At the Digimon Native Village, Mikey, Shoutmon, Mimi, Palmon, and their friends have already returned and Leomon and his people already apologized to Jimmy’s group for accusing them of kidnapping Mimi and Palmon. Right now, a party is going on and the guests, except Mikey and Shoutmon, are wearing war paint and Indian head-wear and feathers, with Link having his shirt off and tied around his waist. As the group watched, Leomon is in the process of knighting Mikey and Shoutmon, Indian style) Leomon: Now, rise. Mikey and Shoutmon: Yes, you're majesty. (As Leomon is making ceremonial gestures, Ariel turned to Jimmy) Ariel: (Whispering) What's Leomon doing, Jimmy? Jimmy: (Whispering) He's delivering an oration, in sign language. Link: (Whispering) What's he saying, Jimmy? Aryll: (Whispering) Yeah, what? (Jimmy, observing the gestures, translated) Jimmy: (Whispering) Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon, mighty warriors, save Mimi and Palmon, pay back Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and their pirates, and make friends and chief, heap glad. Ariel: (Whispering) Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad. (She giggles quietly. Leomon then placed two Indian chief headresses, two big and one small, on Mikey and Shoutmon’s head respectively) Leomon: I shall make you, Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon, great chief and assistant chief respectively. You shall now be known to my people as “Big Flying Digimon” and “Little Flying Digimon.” (Mikey and Shoutmon whooped like Indians and flew around while everyone cheered. When all was quiet, Mikey and Shoutmon landed next to Leomon, Mimi, and Palmon and they all seated) Leomon: And here’s more good news. Under the special request from my daughter, our people and Mikey’s team shall become one from now on. (Everyone cheered) Mimi and Palmon: Let us celebrate! (Then, Mimi, Palmon, Mikey, Shoutmon, and some warriors started danced around in front of everyone as Mimi and Palmon started singing) Mimi and Palmon: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Mikey and Shoutmon: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Mikey, Shoutmon, Mimi, and Palmon: Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Wahoo Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah (Then, the warriors picked up Mimi, Palmon, Mikey, and Shoutmon and danced around while carrying them, then stopped) Mikey and Shoutmon: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Mimi and Palmon: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Mikey, Shoutmon, Mimi, and Palmon: Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Wahoo Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Double double If we get in trouble Me or you There's just one thing To do Mikey and Shoutmon: We’ll just send for Mimi and her people Mimi and Palmon: We’ll just send for Mikey and his team Mikey, Shoutmon, Mimi, and Palmon: We’ll be coming Willy nilly lilly Beat on a drum And we will come And we will come And save our brave Noble warriors Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah (Then everyone starts dancing and singing too) Group: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Mikey, Shoutmon, Mimi, and Palmon: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Group: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah (After putting Mikey, Shoutmon, Mimi, and Palmon down, they all join in the dancing. The girls were dancing at first until a girl bird-type Digimon named Biyomon stopped them) Biyomon: Can you stop dancing for a while and get some firewood? Girls: Sure. (Then they and Biyomon got some firewood and placed them in the campfire. The girls turned to Biyomon hopefully) Angie: Shall we dance again? Biyomon: You may. Girls: Thanks. (Then they resumed dancing. Zelda and Link then took their turn leading the dancing and then after stopping, the two then started singing, while posing as a clock) Link and Zelda: Hickory Dickory Hickory Dickory Dock (Then the group followed suit) Group: Hickory Dickory Hickory Dickory Dock (Then, Aryll and Jimmy took their turns, clasping each other’s hands and arms in rhythm) Jimmy and Aryll: Tweedle-Dum Tweedle-Dee Tweedle-Dum Tweedle-Dee Dum dum (The group followed suit) Group: Hickory Dickory Hickory Dickory Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Heh (They dance around some more. Suddenly, Sebastian, the serious Mobians, and the girls stopped dancing briefly and noticed Goddard, Flounder, and the others from London acting like Indians suddenly as they danced. They remained quiet as they looked concerned suddenly. They snap out of it and then danced around a totem pole) Group: Etcha Sketcha If the pirates getcha And you're took Away by Goobot and Myotismon (Mikey and Shoutmon then brought up dummy versions of Goobot and Myotismon) Group: Goobot and Myotismon! (They then threw weapons or blasted attacks at the dummies with an axe cutting off the Myotismon dummy’s head) Mikey: (To the girls) Don't worry. We won’t really beat him and Goobot like that. (The girls sighed in relief. As they danced around, Angie suddenly noticed Mimi dancing to Mikey and leaning in on his face, as if kissing him. Angie then got upset and angry deep down upon seeing this, as she is now jealous. Even Sebastian, the serious Mobians, Zelda, and Ariel got concerned too. After Mimi leaned back, Mikey whooped like an Indian and then they and the others rejoined the dancing) Mikey and Shoutmon: We’ll just send for Mimi and her people Mimi and Palmon: We’ll just send for Mikey and his team Mikey, Shoutmon, Mimi, and Palmon: We’ll be coming Willy nilly lilly (After dancing a few moves, the group marched) Mikey’s team: Send up a flare Digimon natives: And we’ll be there Mimi and Palmon: You know you Really got a friend Mikey and Shoutmon: A friend (The group then linked arms in rhythm) Group: We’ll be true blood brothers To the end (They make their finishing dance move) Group: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh (They make their finale pose) Group: Heh (Everyone, except Sebastian, Ariel, Angie, Zelda, and the serious Mobians cheered and danced around some more, chanting “Oh-wah-heh” repeatedly. Sebastian, Ariel, Angie, Zelda, and the serious Mobians got concerned even more) Shadow: (Whispering) All our friends and your family are acting strange suddenly. Ariel: (Whispering) We know. (Suddenly, Jimmy, Goddard, and the non-serious Mobians passed by, not noticing them) Jimmy and non-serious Mobians: Oh-wah-heh! Zelda: What the...? (Suddenly, Link and Aryll came up to them and hands Ariel and Zelda their Crash and Spyro dolls) Link and Aryll: (Imitating Indians) Squaws takem papooses. (They resumed dancing with everyone) Ariel: Link, Aryll! Zelda: Wait! (But Link and Aryll ignored them. Sebastian, Ariel, Zelda, and the serious Mobians noticed Angie feeling sad) Espio: What's wrong, Angie? You okay? Angie: (Sadly) No, Mikey is ignoring me the whole time and paying attention to Mimi. It’s like he is caring for her even. Rouge: But what if Mimi was actually...? Angie: (Sadly) I know. (Suddenly, Biyomon and Leomon came up to them, looking concerned) Leomon: What's wrong, guys? Biyomon: Is something the matter? (Sebastian, Ariel, Zelda, Angie, and the serious Mobians nod to each other and Ariel spoke up) Ariel: Let’s just say we’re homesick now. (Understanding them, Leomon and Biyomon nodded in an understanding way) Biyomon: If you want to go back to Hangman’s Tree, you may. Leomon: We don’t mind. Group: Thanks. Angie: And tell Mikey that I have a few stern words with him. Leomon and Biyomon: Very well. (Then with that, Sebastian, Ariel, Angie, Zelda, and the serious Mobians left the Digimon Native Village to go back to Hangman’s Tree. In the forest nearby the Digimon Native Village, the Mew Mews saw the whole thing) Zoey: (Angrily) Now Angie understands how I felt before! Bridget: But you did try to get rid of her and Ariel before. Renee: Bridget has a point. Zoey: I know that! I’m glad you told me Mikey and Shoutmon gave me a one week banishment, but I don’t want to hear another word about Ariel nor Angie, ever! Corina: But you don’t understand! Mew Mews: Listen! Zoey: What is it that I don’t understand, girls? (Before the Mew Mews could answer, they, except Zoey noticed a pair of black gloved hands emerging from the bushes) Zoey: What? Mew Mews: Zoey, look out! (They fly away, but just when Zoey noticed and was about to fly away, the hands caught her and encased her within them. The figure emerged, revealed to be Vanitas. With him, the mates emerged and smiled smugly, seeing they accomplished their mission) Vanitas: Now let’s go back to the ship! Mates: Right! Ooblar: Boy, Captain Goobot, Assistant Captain Dedede, and Admiral Myotismon are gonna be happy about this! Demidevimon: Yeah! Hunter J: Imagine the sweet taste of revenge best served cold! (Escargoon turned to Zoey in Vanitas' hands) Escargoon: Sorry to do this to you, Zoey. But Captain Goobot, Admiral Myotismon, and Assistant Captain Dedede would like a word with you. (With that, they left with Zoey in tow. After they were gone, the Mew Mews came out of hiding and looked concerned) Holly: I got a bad feeling about this. Wendy: Let’s go follow them and see what’s up. Kikki: You’re right. Renee: Let’s go for it. (They nod and with that, flew to Goobot and Myotismon’s ship. Later, they arrive at the window leading to the headquarters and peeked in there. Inside, they see Myotismon playing on his piano and Goobot seated next to him while Zoey is seated on a cork on a closed empty beer bottle. Dedede and the mates are seated near the piano with Demidevimon holding a wine bottle in his hand) Bridget: (Whispering) What’s going on, I wonder? (They listen in. In the quarters, Zoey spoke up) Zoey: (Skeptically) So you give up finally? Goobot: Yes, Zoey. Myotismon: Captain Goobot, Admiral Myotismon, and Assistant Captain Dedede admit defeat. Zoey: (Unsure) Okay. Goobot: Tomorrow, we’re packing up and leaving the island, never to return. Myotismon: That’s right. (After Demidevimon drank some wine, he got excited along with Ooblar) Ooblar: That’s really great, Captain and Admiral! Demidevimon: Yeah! We’ll go tell the crew and we will...! (Vanitas shuts them up with slaps) Ooblar and Demidevimon: Ow! Vanitas: (Through gritted teeth) Ix-nay on the eaving-lay! (Understanding his Pig Latin, Ooblar and Demidevimon calmed down. Goobot and Myotismon then continued their conversation with Zoey) Goobot: And that’s why we asked you over. Myotismon: Just to tell Mikey and Shoutmon that we bear them no ill will. (Myotismon plays a couple notes) Myotismon: Well, they have their own faults, I can honestly say. Goobot: Such as bringing Ariel and Angie to the island. That is dangerous business. Hunter J: Yep. Zoey: (Enraged) I know! Who do those girls think they are?! (Myotismon plays a couple of suspenseful notes) Vanitas: Good notes, Father. Myotismon: Thank you. (Myotismon resumed speaking to Zoey while playing still) Myotismon: Why, I hear rumors that those girls have already come between you and those two. Goobot: Particularly the strong love between Mikey and Angie. (Zoey begins to tear up upon hearing this) Zoey: (Tearfully) They have. (Goobot and Myotismon noticed and pretended to be shocked along with Hunter J, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite) Infinite: And what’s this? Mephiles: Tears? Goobot: So it is true. (Zoey nodded sadly and started to cry softly. Goobot, Myotismon, and the serious mates turned to Dedede, Demidevimon, Escargoon, and Ooblar in pretend sympathy and sadness) Myotismon: Oh, listen to this, guys. Goobot: The way of a man with a maiden. Hunter J: Taking the best years of their lives and then.... (During this speech, Demidevimon stopped drinking his wine to listen. After he accidentally slammed Escargoon’s hand with the bottle, Escargoon angrily glared at him, but then listened some more. After saying this, Hunter J lets out a fake sob) Hunter J: (Fake sobs) Casting her aside. Vanitas: Like an old glove. Hunter J: That’s right. (Dedede, Escargoon, Demidevimon, and Ooblar started to cry for real, feeling bad for Zoey) Ooblar: (Sobs) How sad! Dedede and Escargoon: (Crying) And heartbreaking! Demidevimon: (Crying) Ain’t that a real...? (Sobs) Shame? (Vanitas, looking annoyed, turned to Hunter J, Infinite, and Mephiles) Vanitas: (Mumbling to Mephiles, Infinite, and Hunter J) They get emotional easily. Hunter J: (Mumbling) No kidding, son. Vanitas: (Mumbling) At least I don’t get emotional to sad moments. (Myotismon then hands Zoey his handkerchief for Zoey to cry on) Myotismon: But we mustn’t judge Mikey and Shoutmon too harshly, my dear. Goobot: I agree. Mephiles: It’s those girls, Ariel and Angie, who’re to blame! Zoey: (Wiping a tear away) Yeah! I agree! (Goobot and Myotismon turned to their henchmen after getting up, with Escargoon, Demidevimon, and Ooblar still crying and Dedede stopping his crying) Goobot: Guys, we must save those two from themselves. Dedede: But how? (Escargoon, Demidevimon, and Ooblar cried out one last time before Dedede, Hunter J, and Vanitas smacked them in order to make them stop crying) Dedede: Stop your crying, you wimps! Escargoon: (Sniffles while finishing crying) But you just…. Dedede: We’re good now. Hunter J: (Changing the subject) Anyway, we don’t know, Captain and Admiral. Myotismon: We have so little time. Goobot: And besides, we’re sailing in the morning.... (Suddenly, he, Myotismon, and the serious mates pretended to have an idea as Zoey finished her crying) Goobot, Myotismon, and serious mates: Sail? That’s it! (Ooblar, Dedede, Demidevimon, and Escargoon got confused) Ooblar: What’s it? Dedede, Demidevimon, and Escargoon: Yeah, what’s it? Vanitas: We’ll shanghai Ariel and Angie! (Zoey listened in on the plan) Dedede, Escargoon, Demidevimon, and Ooblar: Shanghai Ariel and Angie, Vanitas? Vanitas: And no, it’s not the city in China we’re talking about. Myotismon: Very good, son. Hunter J: Anyway, we’ll just take those girls to sea with us. Vanitas: And I can make Angie be my scullery maid wife. Goobot: Yes, with them gone, Mikey and Shoutmon will soon forget this mad infatuation. (Hearing this, Zoey got excited that she threw the handkerchief aside) Myotismon: Now, let’s go! We’ll leave at once! Mephiles: Then we'll surround Mikey and Shoutmon’s home...! (Pretending to realize that they don’t know where Mikey and Shoutmon's hideout is, Infinite spoke up) Infinite: But Captain and Admiral, we don’t know where Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon’s home is! (He secretly winks at Goobot's group, making them play along) Mephiles: Infinite has a point. (Goobot's group pretended to be shocked) Goobot: My gosh! Myotismon: You’re right, guys! Vanitas: (Secretly winking at Goobot's group) However shall we find them? (Suddenly, Zoey flew up in the air) Zoey: I know where it is! (Goobot's group secretly smirked evilly at each other and then pretended to be confused) Goobot's group: What’s that? (Zoey flew on the desk where the map of Neverland is) Zoey: I can show you the way! (Goobot's group then pretended to be interested) Dedede: You could show us the way? Myotismon: Why I never thought of that. (Myotismon and Vanitas whispered to Demidevimon and Ooblar respectively) Myotismon: (Whispering) Take this down. Vanitas: (Whispering) And make it snappy! Demidevimon and Ooblar: (Whispering) Right. (Ooblar picked up a piece of paper and Demidevimon handed a pencil to him. Outside, the Mew Mews realized what’s going on) Kikki: (Whispering) They’re gonna make Zoey reveal where Mikey and Shoutmon live! Corina: (Whispering) We have to hurry and open this porthole! Kikki: (Whispering) Come on! (They nod and using some of their magic, tried to pry open the porthole. Inside, Zoey then dipped her feet into the ink and began to walk on the map starting from the location of Goobot and Myotismon’s ship) Goobot and Myotismon: Start at Peg Leg Point. Ooblar: (While writing) Peg Leg Point. Vanitas: Don’t repeat them. Goobot and Myotismon: Forty paces west to Blind Man’s Bluff. Ooblar: (While writing) Blind Man’s Bluff. Hunter J: Vanitas said Don’t repeat! Ooblar: Sorry, Hunter J and Vanitas. It’s part of my job. Geneva convention. Hunter J: Who cares if it’s a pirate’s convention or not?! Ooblar: But I can’t help myself repeating, (Glares flatly at Vanitas) unlike you who is the oh-so favorite son of an admiral! Vanitas: (Insulted) WHAT?! (Hunter J punches Ooblar's face. Angered, Vanitas was about to take his turn punching Ooblar when Goobot and Myotismon angrily turned to them) Goobot: Stop it, both of you! Myotismon: Get back to business! (Understanding, Ooblar, Vanitas, and Hunter J resumed what they’re doing) Goobot and Myotismon: Okay, jump across Krookodile Creek and then, north by northeast, one, two, three.... (Zoey stopped suddenly and turned to Goobot and Myotismon in suspicion. Goobot then almost loses his patience) Goobot: Well, get on with...! (He calms down after Myotismon secretly motions him to stop) Goobot: I mean, continue on. (Zoey then flew up to Goobot and Myotismon’s faces) Zoey: If I show you Mikey and Shoutmon’s hideout, you have to promise me not to harm the both of them! Goobot: We mustn’t harm Mikey and Shoutmon? Myotismon: Madame! Dedede: We give our word. Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede: Captain Goobot, Admiral Myotismon, and Assistant Captain Dedede give their word not to lay a finger on.... Zoey: Or your hook, magic, and hammer! Goobot: Or a hook…. Myotismon: Or magic…. Dedede: Or hammer.... Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede: On Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon. Zoey: Done. (Zoey flies to the map and rubbing the last bit of ink off her feet, makes an x over the location of Hangman’s Tree) Zoey: Right here! Goobot: So, Hangman’s Tree, huh? Myotismon: Hangman’s Tree, huh? So that’s where they live. (Goobot picks up Zoey, who got confused suddenly) Zoey: What are you doing to me? Goobot: Thanking you. You’ve been.... (Myotismon opens a nearby lantern and Goobot throws Zoey in there. Then Myotismon quickly closed it and locked it) Goobot: Most helpful! (He and Myotismon's group chuckled evilly. Zoey was shocked) Zoey: Wait! Let me out! Dedede: No way. Goobot: You’re gonna witness our victory tomorrow. Myotismon: So sit back and enjoy the show. Zoey: (Confused) Victory? Show? (Realizes) What?! You promised not to hurt...! Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede: We lied! Zoey: (Angrily) So using me to locate their hideout was your idea! Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede: (To Zoey) Exactly. (To their henchmen) Right? (Ooblar and Demidevimon then high-fived in agreement while Goobot placed his silver hook back on) Demidevimon: We’re finally gonna get those twerps! Ooblar: Yeah! Vanitas: Talk about a little taste of revenge best served cold! Hunter J: My sentiments exactly! (While Hunter J agreed with Vanitas, Goobot and Myotismon heard the porthole hinge creak and got suspicious that they quieted their henchmen. The Mew Mews tried to stay hidden behind the objects on another desk) Goobot: Hold on! (He and Myotismon smell the air) Myotismon: I smell something girly. (Demidevimon smelled the air too) Demidevimon: Well, we have been carrying Zoey here. Ooblar: And she’s a Mew Mew. Myotismon: Not you two lunkheads! (He and Goobot noticed the porthole is opened and saw some glows behind the objects) Goobot: It’s coming from over there. Myotismon: (To Vanitas) Go see what it is. (The Mew Mews tried to sneak away when Vanitas grabbed them with both hands) Myotismon: It smells like Mew Mew fairy eavesdroppers. (Surprised and shocked, Zoey became concerned) Zoey: Let them go now! Corina: She’s right! Kikki: If you ever try to hurt any of us, especially Mikey and Shoutmon, we will make you sorry! (After a short pause, Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and their henchmen laugh at this) Goobot: (Mockingly) What are you going to do? Sprinkle fairy dust on us to make us sleep? (He and Myotismon turned to Vanitas) Myotismon: Put them in the lantern with Zoey. Goobot: Like he said. Vanitas: Right away. (He threw the Mew Mews in the same lantern Zoey is in and locks it) Vanitas: Now be good Mew Mews and stay! Goobot: That’s right! (With that, Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and the henchmen left the headquarters. The Mew Mews turned to Zoey in anger) Corina: I can’t believe you did this to Mikey and Shoutmon! Zoey: How was I supposed to know they tricked me? Corina: Well, you probably should’ve realized that before! (Bridget, Kikki, Renee, Wendy, and Holly, upon noticing Zoey becoming sad and full of guilt, stopped being angry and motioned Corina to look) Renee: Corina…. (Zoey lowered her head down in sadness, full of guilt. Corina noticed and her anger melted away too) Corina: Sorry. Zoey: No, you’re right. I’m the sorry one. I never meant for this to happen. Bridget: We understand. Wendy: And I know you don’t want to hear what Ariel and Angie have to say, but.... Zoey: No, it’s okay. Tell me. Wendy: Ariel and Angie said they didn’t mean to make you jealous. Corina: In fact, they just want you and them to be friends. Bridget: And that they’ll share Mikey and Shoutmon with you. Renee: And they’ll never make you jealous again. Holly: So find it in your heart to reconcile with them when we get out of this. Zoey: Really? Kikki: Yeah. Because if you redeem yourself, Mikey and his friends will consider that action as a “Forgiveness is divine” type moment. (Hearing those words, Zoey, mixed with guilt and sadness, understood finally) Zoey: Thank you, girls. (She then got determined) Zoey: Let’s try and escape and help them, especially Ariel and Angie! Are you with me? Mew Mews: Yeah! (Corina studied the metal on the lantern) Corina: Alright, I just need to make it wobble until it falls down, so that way the glass around us will break and free us. Kikki: And how long will that take? Corina: My estimations say in 24 hours. Mew Mews: 24 hours?! Corina: Yes. I’m afraid that’s true. Kikki: Then we better hurry! Zoey: Renee, do your stuff! Renee: Okay! (Then, Renee began to slowly shoot a laser at the edge of the metal to make the lantern wobbly enough for it to fall in 24 hours as the Mew Mews looked on in hope and determination) Coming up: At Hangman’s Tree, Mikey and Angie reconcile for what happened with Mimi before and then Ariel and a reluctant Angie, reveal a beautiful story about mothers to the others as Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and their crew get ready to capture all of them, except Mikey and Shoutmon, when they come out. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies